


Dark Desires

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairy tales got it all wrong. But that's what happened when moralists took hold of the old tales and corrupted them to suit their own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

The fairy tales got it all wrong. But that's what happened when moralists took hold of the old tales and corrupted them to suit their own needs.

Red walked through the woods, her basket in hand. Her grandmother lived in the urban forest, buildings towering overhead and casting shadows everywhere. It was a different kind of place there, different from the country and everything that she had known before. She could hear the shifting winds behind her and knew she was being followed. That had been the point, after all. If she didn't take this route to her grandmother's, he would never know where to find her. In the city, there were too many smells to mask hers, and he couldn't read the street names or numbers. Wolf moved by instinct and scent, and Red knew he would never bow down to admit defeat and lack of understanding.

Her grandmother lived at the edge of the city, at least. It was a smaller building, lying almost completely in the shadow of the taller skyscrapers. She had her hooded cloak and her basket, her boots making little sound. She took a leisurely walk toward her grandmother's and didn't securely latch the gate. She heard it click shut not too long afterward, and smiled within the folds of her hood.

She was waiting for him on the back porch, her basket lying to the side. Wolf shifted to stand on his hind legs, a trick he'd learned but never explained where. His eyes flashed in the moonlight, teeth bright and sharp as his tongue ran over them. "Have you learned the way to my grandmother's house?" she asked softly, pulling at the ties keeping her hooded cloak in place. She watched the Wolf nod; he hadn't quite learned the trick of human speech yet. "There's still magic here," she said, letting the cloak fall away. She was in a simple cotton dress with nothing on underneath. Wolf's nose flared as he caught her scent. "You'll still be safe."

Red's grandmother was old and frail, sickly and close to death. Seeing Wolf might speed her on her way, but Red wasn't cruel. Grandmother would never understand her longing for the shadows, for rough fur between her legs and the press of sharp teeth against her throat or belly.

Wolf surged forward and ripped the dress from Red's body. She pushed him down to the porch and straddled him. His paws were caught in her hands as she rode him hard, slick and slippery all around him. His jaws snapped; he never liked it when she turned the tables and showed off her superior knowledge. But it made him learn, and he would learn to speak soon enough. He would learn the ways of man and take in the magic, would be there by her side after Grandmother passed.

With a strangled groan, Red slumped forward as she came. Wolf growled and pushed her from his body. He pushed and prodded her until she was on all fours, ass up in the air in front of him. He mounted her and moved fast, pumping hard within her depths. Red pressed her mouth to her arm to muffle her cries, not wanting to wake her grandmother. She could feel the teeth and claws across her back and sides, but Wolf would never rend her flesh. He had better uses for it, after all.

She curled up on her cloak when he finished, feeling wet and sticky and used between her thighs. Wolf nuzzled her cheek and ran his tongue along her nipples tenderly. Red smiled and rubbed at the back of his head affectionately. "Do you know the way back?" she asked. She was relieved when he nodded and patiently waited for her to clean up and exchanged her soiled clothing for the new set she had carried in the basket. "You don't have to wait for me," Red told the Wolf, giving him affectionate scritches along his head and chin. "I should be back home tomorrow."

Wolf nodded and licked her palm before setting out at a trot. He pawed the gate, and Red watched him pull it shut.

She smirked as she entered her grandmother's home. He followed her here, and would every time. He would never admit the need he had for her, even when he learned speech, but she didn't need the words. His steady presence was surrender enough.


End file.
